The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 March 2019
00:15-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:15-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:16-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-51 Hmph. 00:19-23 She told me to be online at her 5 AM and she ain't even online. 00:19-36 She done that before, sadly. 00:19-39 Online just where? 00:19-46 Q*****. 00:20-21 at her 5 AM? 00:20-24 ohhh 00:20-29 i thought you were talking about mess 00:20-37 Dunno why she randomly exiled herself to Quotev. 00:20-39 Sure, A.s. 00:21-17 lol. 00:22-42 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-46 Good. 00:22-54 Tell me, how is this good? 00:22-55 She is needed. 00:23-05 You took me too seriously. 00:23-14 wow im asking a tween for netflix 00:23-24 Good. 00:23-30 What? 00:23-33 I no longer get my PMs or DMs flooded if I forget to reply for a second. ;( 00:23-51 wow candy was soo obsessive 00:23-52 Good. 00:24-06 Not sure how that's good to be honest. 00:24-16 Because it was funny. 00:25-02 korra i did that 00:25-05 but u never replied faster 00:25-06 I don't mean "good" literally, Syde 00:25-17 By now people should know that almost everything I say has no meaning 00:25-18 It's not as funny when you do it, A.s. 00:25-24 Sad. 00:25-24 Wow, TR12. 00:25-27 I thought that was me. 00:25-53 Then we can share. 00:25-58 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:28-02 omg what do u watch then 00:28-02 5:25 00:28-02 I watch, don't make fun of me,my little pony 00:28-02 5:26 00:28-02 Spongeyvstheloudhouse 00:28-02 omg at least you aren't over 17 00:28-02 5:27 00:28-02 yeah 00:28-05 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 00:28-08 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:29-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:29-06 sik people who are like 17 and watch MLP, nothing new to me 00:29-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:30-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:31-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:31-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:32-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:36-13 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 00:36-30 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 00:36-41 Hi 00:36-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:37-17 omg did tkf listen to delicate by taylor swift 00:37-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:37-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:38-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-35 you guys have so many emoticons 00:39-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:40-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:40-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:40-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:44-42 Sure. 00:44-44 Qst must reply to Discord. 00:45-52 \o 00:46-20 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:48-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:48-32 Damned TKF. 00:48-55 ? 00:55-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:55-12 ? 00:56-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:03-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:03-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:03-57 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-04 Good. 01:04-09 https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/77394e9a-d833-4d6b-a44d-56c25411a38d 01:04-34 Ok, stop. 01:04-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:04-46 Just like RPC, please don't post such things here. 01:05-03 huh 01:05-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:05-10 oof 01:05-24 Well that was gross 01:05-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:06-02 eww 01:06-23 omg tkf remember when brick kept posting "....Ready for it?" to people 01:06-36 Yep. 01:07-14 We can't make any promises but you can make me a drink 01:07-35 Sounds like a s*ck name. 01:07-51 huh? 01:07-56 what is a sick name tkf 01:08-08 Good. 01:08-15 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:08-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:08-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:08-31 i remember that loud 01:08-41 all that hype up but i was the one who wrote half his reputation blog for him 01:08-57 Only reputation, no explanation 01:09-24 Sad. 01:10-07 wow why would taylor swift do this to us 01:10-36 brb 01:10-47 Btw if I say anything random while I'm afk it's probably my friend 01:11-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:11-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:11-35 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:12-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:12-19 (soy) 01:12-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:12-48 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-54 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-57 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:13-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:13-26 Who's reputation? 01:13-47 brick's 01:14-10 What about him? 01:14-34 nothing\ 01:15-08 gtg, baii o/ 01:15-09 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:15-22 bye 01:15-33 never mind he already left 01:17-37 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:18-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:18-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:19-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:20-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:20-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:20-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:23-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:24-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:26-43 https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Memes 01:27-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:27-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:27-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:28-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:29-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-47 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/54/95/1c54952b73e9ab6cbe50ef699909509e.jpg @CS 01:31-49 (look) 01:32-55 wow i will never be able to forget that 01:33-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:34-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:35-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:39-07 GTG 01:39-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:41-49 bye 01:41-51 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 01:41-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:42-07 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:43-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:46-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:46-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:48-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:50-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-44 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:54-59 korra's a weeb 01:56-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:59-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:00-04 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:00-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:00-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:01-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:02-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:02-48 omg 02:03-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:03-51 A Weeaboo. 02:04-38 Man, my bot is on fire right now. 02:06-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:06-55 Finished already? Naice! :D 02:07-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:09-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:09-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:09-37 huh 02:09-37 your weird cs65 02:10-21 Different, but not weird. 02:10-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:10-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:11-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:18-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:19-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:19-40 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:19-52 Good. 02:20-05 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:21-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:30-02 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-07 Maaaaan 02:30-21 Welcome. 02:30-28 Guess what 02:31-00 I joined y'all discord bro 02:31-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:31-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:31-22 Omg rogue was on? 02:31-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:31-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:32-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:32-21 Bro this chat is dead rn 02:33-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:33-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:33-34 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:33-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:33-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-36 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:33-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:34-17 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:35-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~